


Split Screen Sadness

by SilverFreak13



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFreak13/pseuds/SilverFreak13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Calls Ward, after his death on Maveth and says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Screen Sadness

The corridor was empty as I sat on the stone cold floor, looking at the phone in my hand, it was a highly encrypt phone that was hardly ever turned on. This phone was pretty much empty, with only one contact. The contact wasn’t even a name it began with a number and was followed by a string of more numbers. The phone was my way of letting go, of the hate and the anger and the love that all revolved around Ward. But when they came back and told every one of what happened, while on that cursed planet something began to turn in my gut something that cause me to do something I hadn’t done in a long time. 

There was no personalised message signalling that you were supposed to leave one but I didn’t expect one.  
“Ward,” I said however after the beep. Pausing my mind working quickly trying to find the words. “I know you’ll never get this” I continued glancing in around to make sure that I was truly alone.

“And I know that this is completely useless, I guess I just wanted to” I stopped questioning what I did want. To say confirm that he was dead like Coulson said, to say goodbye, Wards demise just didn’t seem real. “I think I just wanted to say goodbye and that,” I paused “I’m sorry”. Breathing in deeply, if he was dead I need to say everything. “Ï also never got a chance to say that I understand, not that it makes much of a difference, but I do understand. And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I also hope that you’ve found some kind of peace. Colson said that the monster on Maveth killed you, I hope it was quick and you didn’t suffer,” I paused “But knowing what I do about you I know that you would have put up a hell of fight, right to the end.” I hesitated closing my eyes. “Maybe we’ll meet again in another life where we can get that drink and smile without a care in the world. But until then,” pausing one final time I spoke 

“Goodbye Grant Ward.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is super short and really just a drabble thing, but I was listening to IPod and I random song came on that I don’t think I heard before by john Mayer called Split Screen Sadness, and all I could think was Skyeward. Sorry about all spelling mistakes and all that.
> 
> With Love.
> 
> Also the AoS isn't mine.


End file.
